


Secret Desires

by Thegrandfinale



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23750089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegrandfinale/pseuds/Thegrandfinale
Summary: “What are you doing here?”“I don’t know”“Aren’t you suppose to be with Landon?”“I don’t know”Josie felt Hope’s intense stare burning into her soul. She backed up as the older girl walked towards her. She watched as she shut the door close without breaking eye contact.With a small thud Josie’s back was against the wall and Hope standing infront of her hand above the brunette’s head baring her in.“Hope,” Josie whispered at their close proximity.Hope slowly lowered her head to the crook of Josie’s neck placing small kisses until she found her weak spot. She sucked there before bringing her attention to her ear nibbling the lobe. Josie was a moaning mess.“Say that again.” Hope commandedIn that moment Josie’s knees were weak and her vocabulary limited.“Huh?” She barely got out“ My name say it again because in a minute you Miss Saltzman you’ll be screaming it.”/////////It’s a simple story boy likes girl and girl likes boy but girl is in love with girl. Hope tries to figure out who’s that epic love especially when she can’t stop herself from showing up at Josie’s door.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67





	1. If Loving you is Wrong

Chapter 1- If loving you is wrong

“What are you doing here?”  
“I don’t know”  
“Aren’t you suppose to be with Landon?”  
“I don’t know”  
Josie felt Hope’s intense stare burning into her soul. She backed up as the older girl walked towards her. She watched as she shut the door close without breaking eye contact.  
With a small thud Josie’s back was against the wall and Hope standing infront of her hand above the brunette’s head baring her in.  
“Hope,” Josie whispered at their close proximity.  
Hope slowly lowered her head to the crook of Josie’s neck placing small kisses until she found her weak spot. She sucked there before bringing her attention to her ear nibbling the lobe. Josie was a moaning mess.  
“Say that again.” Hope commanded  
In that moment Josie’s knees were weak and her vocabulary limited.  
“Huh?” She barely got out.  
“ My name say it again because in a minute you Miss Saltzman you’ll be screaming it.”

Josie didn’t have anytime to process what was said before Hope’s lips crashed onto hers. Their lips moved in sync like old lovers, their bodies aligned perfectly. Josie didn’t even realize then Hope swiped everything off the small table in her room all she knew was that she was now sitting on the edge of the table and Hope Mikealson was standing between her legs kissing her. It felt like a dream. One which she was ashamed to admit was reoccurring to her. Hope’s skilled tongue asked for permission and she eagerly opened her mouth and gave her access. Their tongues danced together for as Josie’s hands quickly unbottoned her shirt then moved towards Hope’s.  
She then felt Hope push her down so that she was lying on the desk leg open. She held herself up on her elbows and watched as Hope kissed all the exposed skin making her way down her body. God it felt good. Josie would sure Hope would drown when she got there.  
“Please,” she moaned when Hope teasingly passed the place she desperately wanted to be touched and kissed and licked her thigh instead.  
“What do you want Jo?”  
“You!”  
Without missing a beat Hope lifted the younger girl’s skirt and headed for the treasure she so desperately wanted. They were both so lost in desire that they hadn’t heard the door open.  
“OMG Hope Andrea Mikaelson get your tongue out my sister!”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Lizzie stood there shocked at the sight before her. It took her exactly 6 minutes to completely comprehend what was happening giving the girls time to get dressed.

“This is bad no this is worse than bad this is catastrophic, this is worse than Thanos snapping the universe in half because well we all knew the avengers would fix it but this ...”

“Lizzie calm down,” Josie tried.

“Calm down?” Lizzie said historically waving her hands in the air.  
“ How am I to do that Josette, this cannot be happening in fact,” she paused turning her attention to Hope “Aren’t you with the elf.”

“Lizzie,” Hope started but was cut off my Lizzie pacing the small room.  
“My sister can not be the other woman to the mop-headed elf, do you know what that would make me?”   
Both Josie and Hope looked at her confused did she want them to answer; as she tilted her head to the side glaring at them.  
“ I am the,” she paused shaking her head in disbelieve, “Oh God I can’t even say it!”

“Lizzie this was a mistake ok, you and I both know Hope is with Landon, it was a mistake.”

Josie reached out to hug her dramatic sister. When she looked over at Hope she could have sworn she saw a look of disappointment in her eyes.   
“Josie is right this won’t be happening again.” Hope said before leaving the room and slamming the door behind her.

The next day went excruciatingly slow. Josie found herself looking for Hope at every chance she got unfortunately the older girl was avoiding her. Maybe it was for the best. She and Landon were friends after all and news of what happened or what was about to happen last night would devastate him and he didn’t deserve that. She couldn’t stop herself from thinking about what she deserved though. Didn’t she deserve to be cherished. Her mind drifted to the way Hope looked at her. It was like she was memorizing all her features as if she was seeing her for the first time. It made her feel special the way she touched her as if she was some delicate flower while igniting a fire inside her she feared would never be outed. Yet she was also rough in a way Josie didn’t know she liked.  
‘Stop this Josie,’ she whispered to herself.

She looked up just in time to Hope and Landon walk into the common room holding hands. She felt her heart drop as he wrapped his arms around her and whispered something that made the auburn smile.   
“Fuck they are coming over here,” she heard her sister whisper beside her.

“Hey Jo, Lizzie,” Landon acknowledged taking a seat beside them. 

However, Hope continued to stand unable to make eye contact with Josie.  
“You know I’m tired,” Hope said finally breaking the silence. “I will just be going to my room.”

She didn’t wait for an answer before strolling off. Almost running to her room to avoid Josie’s pout. What had she done? Why had she done it? She sat in her room remembering all the events of the day before. How she had gotten into an argument with Jade because she was holding hands with Josie. She remembered pulling Josie away and commanding her to stay about from Jade.  
“Why?”  
“She’s dangerous Jo,” Hope had said in frustration the lie evident in her voice.  
“Bs, Hope what’s going on?”  
“I don’t want you near her Josie, I keep coming close to losing you and I can’t ok I can’t lose you.” Her voice broke.  
“Hope-“  
“ No Jo, I have lost a lot ok and I’m still standing I’m still fighting I’m still holding on but I won’t I just won’t be able-“ Hope paused staring at the ground before continuing.  
“ I don’t even know when or how I gave you the power to break me Jo but right now you have it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so should I continue? Do you all like it?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hope sighed unable to forget the look Josie gave her as she walked away. She remembered exactly how she smiled and how the smile faded as she realized exactly what Hope had said. Josie and Landon were exes but they were also friends. Josie being Josie would never hurt a friend. She laid on her bed being eaten away by thoughts of the brunette siphoner. She always smelled nice like Hope favorite snack.  
“Shut up.” She shouted at her thoughts.  
“No,”  
“Fuck Landon,” she shrieked sitting up.  
“How didn’t you see me come in, I knocked plus I fell over that chair?”  
“I don’t know, I’m -“  
“Are you ok?” He asked sitting on the edge of her bed and checking her for a fever.  
“I’m fine.”  
“ You missed dinner, so I brought you a tuna sandwich.”  
Tuna ew.  
“I’m not hungry but thank you I appreciate the thought.”  
“Anytime,” he responded making himself comfortable in her bed.  
“Actually Lan-don I ah I just want to be left alone.”  
“Oh.”  
She saw the look of disappointment on his face and felt bad. Some girlfriend she was.  
“I understand good night beautiful.” He leaned down to kiss her forehead before leaving. 

After he left Hope got up and went to take a shower. She needed a good cleansing. She had no idea how long she was in there all she knew was that some idiot was banging down her door as she stepped out the shower. The person grew impatient she decipher as the banging got louder.  
“What!”  
“Hi,”  
“Josie, what are you doing here.”  
“You missed dinner so I brought you a sandwich, they only have Tuna I know you don’t like it but-“  
“That’s fine thank you come in.”

Hope didn’t wait for a response she just walked inside and sat on her bed and waited for her. Josie slowly walked in. She seemed unsure. It took Hope a minute to realize it was because she was in a towel.  
“Hope what’s going on?” Josie asked struggling not to look at the older girl’s legs.  
“What do you mean?” Hope responded taking a bite of the disgusting tuna sandwich.  
“ We just became friends and I don’t want that to change I don’t want you avoiding me and missing meals.”  
“ last night-“ Hope started.  
“I know Hope,” Josie interrupted. “ I know exactly what you were going to say last night was a mistake and you are with Landon you choose him and it’s fine I’m fine with it.”  
Liar  
“ Josie-“  
“This would never work though, us, we wouldn’t be good for each other. What if my mom can’t find a way to stop the merge I wouldn’t want you to go through that, what if I die; I wouldn’t come back. I wouldn’t want you to experience that. Plus what would we say to Landon how could we hurt him like that plus my dad. Hope I understand completely.”

No she didn’t. Hope saw her stand to leave and everything in her body longed to reach out and stop her. Tell her how you feel you idiot but she couldn’t. Her words failed her when she needed them the most instead of expressing the feelings she’s been developing for years, she just sat there opening and closing her mouth like a fish. Hope watched as Josie stopped hand on the knob of the door, there was a glint of hope in her eyes. Did you want the tribid to stop her from leaving? Just as the thought came and left so did Josie. She felt like she had lost the opportunity to say how she felt. To comfort the young girl about the merge and assure her that everything would be ok. She decided to do what she does best, paint. She sat in the corner of her room, paint brush in hand unable to start. She closed her eyes and tried to focus. The only thing she could think of was her father- Klaus Mikaelson.   
She smiled at the memories of him. She tried to remember him in all his fullness. The good and the bad. The father and the monster. Although she rarely spoke of it she missed him with everything in her and then her thoughts wondered to her mom.  
She couldn’t stop the tears that fell. No one knew about the nights Hope spent in her room trying to hold it together. Every now and then she would fail and the tears would fall she never allowed anyone to see her like that. To see her being weak, to know the great tribrid cried as well but it that moment she wanted to be held, to be comforted. She understand lost and so did Landon. Just like her he had been through enough for a lifetime. He definitely was the obvious choice. Hope and Landon sounded great together, it was cute, Handon sounded great but so did Hosie. In fact her heart was screaming Hosie.


	4. Chapter 4

The following week flew by. Their days were normal: classes in the day and fighting monsters in the night. Dr Saltzman perceived that a great threat was near, reports from the local police said that there had been some random attacks on teens at the local high school, Mystic Falls High. Hope thought it was weird at first when the Sheriff,who had some deal with Alaric, called. Her confusion soon vanished when she saw photos of the victims. Their hearts were all ripped out and placed beside their bodies with the letter K craved into their chest.   
Hope stood there unable to take her eyes off the photos in front of her. These were all kids, no older than 18 years old. She felt bad for their mothers who would never get to hug them again and their fathers who would never truly know what happened to them. Hope closed her eyes trying to control her anger. 

“This is barbaric,” She said between gritted teeth picking up one of the pictures.   
That’s when she saw it, her mothers eyes in one of the victims. The girl’s eyes seemed almost identical to the soft one she use to look into and her lips. That’s when the thought hit Hope. She quickly picked up the photos trying to prove her theory. It seemed as though she was right. All the teens that were killed bared resemblance to her family in one way or another. It was easy to assume that the person was looking for her but why kill these kids who obviously wasn’t supernatural.   
“ This is about me,” Hope said displaying no emotions. “Look she has a slight resemblance of my mom, her: my dad, her uncle Elijah; these kids are dead because of me.”

“These kids are dead because of some lunatic who obviously isn’t very smart Hope, not because of you.” Dr Saltzman reasoned. 

But it was too late Hope’s mind had already been made, it was her fault and she would avenge these deaths in the most gruesome way possible.

After leaving Aalaric’s office, Hope headed towards her room to strategize.  
“Hey,”  
“Mg, hi?”  
Hope looked at the vampire as he stood playing with his hands blocking her door.  
“I wanted to check up on you.”  
“Me, Why?”  
“Because we are friends and friends check up on each other.”  
Hope couldn’t help but smile at the gesture but this was the last thing she needed right now. She needed to focus.  
“I’m fine thanks.”  
“Great because there is a party going on by the old mills, let’s go.”  
“What Mg I can’t.”  
“Why not you just said you were fine?”  
“I’m tired.”  
“Hope come on it’s gonna be fun. “  
“ I can’t end of discussion.” Hope proceeded to give him the famous Mikaelson glare.  
“ Hey Hope.” She felt her body tense. When had Josie approach them, why is she looking her with that pout?  
“Josie,” Hope responded nodding slightly.  
“Hope,” Lizzie said smirking at the tribrid like she knew something no one else did.  
“Lizzie.”  
“Hope was just listing all the reasons why she can’t come to the party with us.” Mg said looping his arm with Lizzie. She sometimes forgot that they had started dating, she wouldn’t admit it but she was proud of Mg but even prouder of Lizzie for accepting him.

Hope couldn’t stop herself from admiring Josie. She watched every breath the girl took. She watched as she played with her hair unable to look at her. Look at her Josie, she really wanted to see those brown eyes. She fought the urge to reach out and lift the girls head.   
“Earth to Hope,” she heard Lizzie saying.  
“Are you coming or not, we have things to do and by we I mean me and by things I mean partayyy.”  
“No.” She said curtly before entering her room and slamming the door.  
“Damn it Hope,” she said once she was sure they were gone.   
Why had she done that? Josie was sure to think the older girl was insane, her thoughts were interrupted by knocks at her door. What the hell, how was she so popular tonight?

“Landon, hey.”   
“Goodnight, just wanted to bid you that.”  
“Thank you,” she responded smiling.  
He turned to walk away.  
“Lan, do you want to watch a movie with me?”  
“I would love to but I just saw the squad and promised I would go to a stupid party with them, is that ok?”  
She smiled again. He didn’t need permission but he was always thoughtful.  
“Of course.”


	5. Chapter 5

Hope decided to spend the night practicing magic. She needed to be ready for whatever or whoever was coming. Their priority had to be protecting the students. She had decided that the best thing to do was go in undercover at the high school, after all she is the perfect replica of her parents. She looked over the pictures again in case she was missing something.  
“Hope,” she heard a familiar voice call out from behind her door.  
“Hopey hopey,” followed by giggles.  
She recognized the voice immediately.  
“Josie what the hell.”  
The younger girl could barely stand. She leaned against the door with a dopey smile.  
“Hi!” She exclaimed loudly.  
Hope quickly pulled her into the room and shut the door. The last thing she needed right now was for them to get it trouble for breaking curfew.  
“Your drunk.”  
“Good observation chief,”  
“Chief?” Hope couldn’t help but smirk.  
“Well you like being in charge don’t you.” Josie responded pushing past Hope heading towards her bed.  
“Where is Lizzie? Did you walk back from the mill alone?” Hope asked kneeling in front of the drunk siphoner.  
“She’s with Mg, she’s fine.”Josie slurred running her hand through Hope’s hair.  
Hope wanted to scream that she didn’t care if the blonde siphoner was ok or not; she just wanted to know why she allowed her clearly intoxicated sister to wonder off alone but she couldn’t. She couldn’t get upset when Josie was running her hand through her hair. She stood from her position and sat next to Josie on her bed. The younger girl placed her head on Hope’s shoulder as they just sat there. Hope couldn’t help but to admire Josie’s beauty.  
“Hope?” Josie said lifting her head. Their faces were inches apart.  
“Jo?”  
There was a moment of silence. Both getting lost in the other’s eyes. It felt like a magnet was pulling them closer. The last of Hope’s self control vanished when Josie bit her lip.  
“Stop that!” Hope growled staring of the siphoner’s lip.  
“Make me.”  
When their lips met, Hope felt as if she being being transported to another dimension. Josie’s soft lips crashed against her with so much passion that she could have just exploded right there. She felt the siphoner’s hand go around her neck as she climbed onto her lap. She wrapped her hands around her waist as they fell back onto the bed. Josie tasted like strawberries and vodka. Surprisingly, Hope enjoyed it. When she licked her bottom lip asking for access the brunette denied, teasing her so Hope simply flipped them over so she was on top. When the brunette gasped at the sudden movement Hope got her access. Josie broke the kiss first as she moved her attention to the tribrid’s neck kissing and sucking the exposed skin. Hope was sure marks were left but in that moment she only knew how to do two things: please and be pleased. She was so lost in her own pleasure that she hadn’t realized that Josie switched back their position so she was on top. Hope laid there smirking as Josie took off her blouse. As soon as the the blouse was off she sat up and kissed Josie’s stomach, admiring the fact that she had abs forming. She ran her tongue along them using one hand to hold the siphoner’s waist and the other to unhook her bra. Hope was completely gone but when Josie clumsily tried to unbutton her shirt she remembered that the younger girl was in fact drunk. She would be taking advantage of her.  
“Jo wait,” she said.  
Josie ignored her completely and started kissing the tribrid’s neck she knew exactly where to kiss and Hope couldn’t help but moan.  
“Jo,” she tried to say in a commanding tone but it came out as a whimper then loud moan but the siphoner started grinding against her. Hope felt her hands grip the sheet without conscious thought. The battle between her brain and body was strong.”  
“Fuck Jo,” Hope whispered changing their position once more.  
“Hope if you don’t shut up and fuck me I will literally kill you,” Josie slurred.  
Hope couldn’t help but laugh at the baby lying beneath her threatening her.  
“You are drunk,”  
“Hope-“  
“ I can’t take advantage of you like this Josie, you mean too much to me. I care about you.”  
“You care about my needs?” Josie asked pouting.  
“Of course.”  
“Well I need your tongue in my-“  
“Wow Jo,” Hope interrupted.  
Hope laughed getting off of her and walking to her closet to get Josie something to sleep in.  
“This isn’t fair,” she heard the younger girl say when she handed her the shirt.  
“You can sleep on the bed I’ll take the floor.”  
“No, please Hope just, just please stay.”  
Hope stood and watched as the brunette drifted off to sleep before getting in bed beside her. The siphoner turned cuddling her.  
“Sweet dreams.” She whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

When Hope woke she was completely tangled up with Josie. The younger girl was basically lying on top of her. She laid there for a couple more minutes mesmerized by the brunette’s small snores and peaceful face. It took all her willpower to get up. You knew Josie would be hungover and decided to go get her something to eat and an aspirin. She was in and out of the cafeteria in ten minutes flat. Something about the Mikaelson glare made people work quicker, quieter and definitely blinder.  
“Where is my sister Mikaelson?”  
“Good morning Lizzie,” Hope smiles. “Where’s Mg.”  
“Touché.”  
“ She’s fine by the way, as if she care though.” Hope responded pushing past her to get to her room.  
“What’s that suppose to mean you know I love my sister.”  
“She was drunk last night Lizzie anything could have happened.”  
“You don’t think I know that, I lost track of her for a second.”  
“Really? I bet you spent the rest of your night looking for her then.”  
“I knew she was ok, don’t you have a boyfriend shouldn’t you be worried more about the garden gnome than my sister.”  
“ Whatever Lizzie.”  
Hope entered her room and shut the door with a spell, she didn’t need Lizzie being Lizzie right now even if she was right.

“Hey.”  
“You’re awake,” Hope said placing the tray on the bedside table.  
“Thanks,”  
“Anytime.”  
Hope sat there like a creep watching Josie eat then as she took the pills. She couldn’t help but smile as the younger girl asked if she was ok and if she wanted any.  
“I’m fine,” Hope had responded.  
“Can I ask you something?”  
“You just did.” Hope cringed at herself.  
Josie stayed there lying in bed while Hope sat in the chair.  
“Are you ok?”  
“Of course Jo,” Hope responded automatically with the best smile she could give.  
Josie however seemed unconvinced she got out of bed and went to sit on the table beside Hope.  
“I realized I never really asked about Malivore or about Clarke or any of that. Yh we talked about it but not seriously, not- fully. I saw that painting, it didn’t seem like someone who was doing great could paint that.”  
“Josie I am ok.” Hope patted Josie’s knee as a was of reassuring her but Josie just shook her head and went to kneel in front of the older girl.  
“I tell you something then you tell me something but it has to be true no lies, ok?”  
Hope saw Josie’s pout and her brown eyes staring directly at her. She closed her eyes to try and resist temptation but then all she could think about was how amazing Josie smelt.  
“Fine.”  
“When my mom-“ she stopped shaking her head as if she had said something wrong. “When Jo died I felt like a part of me had died.”  
“Jo-“  
“Your turn.”  
“I believe that my time in Malivore was my punishment, for killing my mom and for being the reason my dad and uncle had to die.”  
“Hope you were young, it definitely was not your fault, your time in Malivore is because your a great person who loves so deeply that you wanted to save us. It was not your fault any of it do you hear me it was not you fault.”  
Tears streamed down Hope’s face. She felt Josie wipe them away as she sat in her lap hugging her.  
“Your turn.”  
“I wish my mom, Caroline, would pay more attention to us; to me. I feel like I’m bothering her sometimes.”  
“Caroline love you Jo, how could anyone not.”  
“I feel like my whole existence is a mistake.”  
“It can’t be a mistake Hope because I can’t imagine my life without you so it can’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think?


	7. Chapter 7

Hope stood outside of Landon’s room almost shaking. She needed to do this, she has to do it. She felt sick. She was either going to throw up or black out. She sighed, raising her hand to knock but she couldn’t bring herself to. This was the third time since day that she had found herself in this predicament. There was no way this would be simple. They had gone through so much together. The thought of hurting him sincerely gutted her. She walked away, going outside to sit. Sitting there, she couldn’t stop the memories that flooded her mind.  
Flashback  
“Here you go peanut butter blast whip cream on the bottom.”  
“Thank you Landon, but I haven’t even ordered yet.”  
“I know but I know your order- I ah remembered from,” he paused blushing intensely. “You always order the same thing.”  
“Thank you,” she smiled up at him.

End of flashback

Getting up from where she was sitting, Hope decided she needed a run. She walked deep into the surrounding forrest before stripping out of her clothes and placing them somewhere she could find them. She exhaled getting on the ground allowing her bones to break. The transformation was natural something she did many times and something her ancestors did as well. It connected her to her parents. She often wished that she had gotten the opportunity to run free with them but in this moment all she could do was be thankful for the memories she had and those she was about to make. For her that was what turning into a wolf meant, acknowledging the feelings she kept inside and just feeling them. She ran freely through the forrest, completely at peace. She was out there for hours, when she turned back into human and got dressed, she could feel her muscles aching. She decided to take a shower then speak to Landon but when she finally arrived at him room, he wasn’t there.  
She decided it could wait a little longer after all it was dinner time. What was the worse that could happen? She walked into the cafeteria and sat beside him. She looked around the room for Josie but she wasn’t there. Her mind soon became occupied with worry for the siphoner but she tried to dismiss it and focus at the thought at hand.  
“Do you want to go for a walk?”  
“Yes, I really need to talk to you,” she responded with a frown.

Their walk was peaceful, he spoke about his day and updated her on everything that was happening in his life. She realized how distant she had been.  
“Like he was really rude and-“  
“Landon I can’t do this anymore.” She blurted out.  
“You want to end the walk?”  
“No, I love you Landon I do-“  
“I love you too Hope,” he responded giving her those puppy eyes.  
He wasn’t seeing her though the way she needed him to. She needed him to see that she was struggling with something, that her heart was being ripped in two. She needed him to take her hand and tell her everything was going to be ok. She needed him to see her to just see her.  
“ Landon you mean so much to me. I care about you deeply and I appreciate you. You have been there for me-“  
“Why does this feel like a break up speech?”  
“Because although I deeply care for you, if we continue it would simply be out of duty, out of fear of ending something that seems so familiar. Out of not wanting to disappoint you. I didn’t want to put you through this.”  
“But you are, Hope.” He shouted running his hand through his hair. “Tell me what’s wrong, I love you. I can’t lose another person Hope.”  
She closed her eyes trying to gather strength. She felt terrible, like a monster. How could she do this to him? This was Landon Kirby, the boy she had loved for so long. The boy who has been through enough with his mom, dad, brothers, the boy you brought her breakfast and a rose, who promised to stand with her. How could she be breaking his heart? She began biting her lips unable to form a proper sentence she couldn’t even look into his eyes anymore.  
“Is there someone else?”  
Yes  
“No,” she lied.  
“Then why?”  
“Because-“  
“Because what Hope?”  
“This isn’t about you.”  
“What?”  
“Can you honestly say that this has been going great. When I’m not shutting you out, you’re shutting me out. We don’t talk, you didn’t even ask me about Malivore or when Clarke kidnapped me. You ran away when it was time to choose and then came back giving me really no option but to choose you. We have never even spoken about my family Landon. Or the fact that when your remembered me the first thing you did was argue and walked away.”  
She sighed running her hand through her hair, for the first time she was looking directly at him, “None of this is your fault Landon. It’s just apart of me was relieved when you left, it gave me time to think but when you came back I instantly forgot about what I needed because well because I didn’t want to hurt you. All I do is try not to hurt you and put you before me and what I need and what I want. I’m sorry Landon but this time I choose to be free.”  
Landon looked as though he wanted to say something. He opened his mouth a few time then he just walked away. She sat on the nearby bench. She felt light, the load was off. It was definitely the right thing. Her thoughts immediately drifted to Josie but what kind of person breaks up with someone then gets into a next relationship the same night. It would be absolutely cruel to go kiss someone else right now. She may have felt like a monster but she wouldn’t act like one.  
“Hope!”  
“Shit MG,” she said wiping away the tears before he could see them.  
“Dr Saltzman needs you now, in the infirmary.”  
She panicked instantly, had something happened to him, or the twins. She ran towards to school almost turning into her wolf in the process. She had to remind herself to stay calm, she was no use to anyone if she couldn’t remain calm.  
“Dr Saltzman,” she called entering the room  
“Hope-“  
Just then the lights started to flicker and the ground started staking. A figure appeared in the corner slowing walking towards them.  
“Hope,” Alaric cautioned.  
She waited, she waited to see what the person could do.  
“Hello!” She called out. The darkness bringing back memories she was trying hard to forget.  
A light started to shine from the darkness and she heard footsteps coming towards them.  
“I waited years for your father’s demise. I’ve waited almost impatiently to watch him fall.”  
“Who are you?”  
“Well, young Hope, I am can I say uncle considering that I’m Elijah,Kol, Freya and Finn’s brother. I think I’m missing one. I don’t know.”


	8. Chapter 8

“So much for my day not being able to get worse. What do you want?”  
“No no Hopey,” he says taking a few steps closer staring at her as if trying to calculate her next move. It didn’t take a genius to know that this man was smart even without much being said. He observed everything reminding Hope of her uncle Elijah in his suits.  
“Your friends here have created an illusion one where it seems that you have the upper hand but I assure you young Mikaelson you know nothing and compared to who I am you are nothing.”  
“That was almost chilling, except I’ve been through too much to allow a wannabe supervillain scare me.”  
“And that is your first mistake Hope.” The way he said her name was barely above a whisper but it was coated with hate. She couldn’t help the shiver that ran down her spine. His eyes pierces into her soul as he rocked on the heel of his feet smirking at her. He looked too confident for a man surrounded by wolves, witches and vampires; he knew something or had something no one else did.  
“What do you want?”  
“Your beating heart in my right hand while your lifeless body lays cold on the floor.”  
“ That’s specific and here I was hoping Starbucks and a catch-up would do.”  
He laughs running his hand through his blond hair.  
“That snark is definitely Klaus or maybe it’s from Hayley. Gosh I can’t even ask their opinion on the matter.”  
For a brief second Hope loses control and her eyes flash yellow. She struggles to regain control, her chest heavy with anger as she clenches her fist. She smiles.  
“ Why don’t I send you to them, then you ask?”  
“Unfortunately Hope, that will not be possible. I truly hoped you would have been a worthy competitor considering how important this is to me and you being the great tribrid but you lack a lot. You still don’t know who I am or what I can do. You have yet to assess my strengths nor weakness, you are ignorant to your doom. “  
“I have been through enough hero-villain standoffs to know the villain always tells his plans.”  
“Well allow me to be cliche and say my name. Francis and me-“ he pauses looking directly into her eyes sighing I’m an original vampire.”


	9. Chapter 9

Hope’s eyes felt heavier than usual as her body laid against the comfortable comforter. She felt like she could lay there forever being surrounded by the smell of strawberries and roses, Josie was definitely nearby hence she was contented- wait what?  
The auburn shoots up looking around frantically. Where am she? What happened? Questions flooded her mind suffocating her. She hold her chest wheezing out for help.  
“Hey, hey just look at me like this okay,” Josie says holding her hand and demonstrating how to breathe. Soon they fall into a rhythm as Hope calmed down.  
“There we go,” the brunette says running her hand through Hope’s hair.  
“What happened? Where’s Francis? Is everyone okay? Are you okay-“  
“Hope, I’m-we all are fine, just worried about you. Francis used some kind of spell to knock you out and disappeared. He said something about wanting you to be at full force. I am so sorry I wasn’t there to protect you-“  
“Hey I’m fine, I’m still standing.”  
“You have been laying there for two and a half weeks.”  
“Jo that-wait two and a half weeks. Seriously what kind of spell was it and why weren’t-“  
“Black magic, if I was there I could have helped. Could have done something.”  
“ There’s nothing we can do now plus I’m fine and I have something to ask or maybe ask isn’t the right word maybe tell or discuss definitely-“ Hope stops herself mid sentence observing the sheets. She could feel her psalms become sweaty as her heart threatens to beat out of her chest and go lay in the younger girl’s arms.  
“ I have something to tell you as well.”  
“You go first then.” Hope says suddenly.  
“No you.”  
“No you.”  
“Ok fine. I like holding your hands, to do spells you know and I like how delicious you smell, like I can tell when you enter a room and then I can’t stop looking for your blue eyes and then I just drown in them. You are special and important to me. I don’t want to come between you and Landon, but I can’t stop my heart from longing for you-“  
“You don’t have to Jo-“  
“I asked Jade out.”  
“ Say that again?”  
“I don’t want to complicate your life and the thought of you getting hurt because of me is-“  
“No, no Josie no that’s... you are worth so much more.” Hope sighs running a hand through her hair.  
“Jade is nice and thoughtful and kind and she understands me but most importantly she’s available and she chooses me.”  
Hope’s lips form the words I do but for some reason she couldn’t say it. This was the same situation they were running from yet they ended up right back there. What if this was sign? What if this was some secret coded message telling her she wasn’t good enough for Josie Saltzman. Her father was considered “the great evil,” and she had his ruthlessness in her. The best thing she can do is leave Josie alone, it’s better that way. Everyone close to her dies and if that was to happen to Josie, she wouldn’t survive it.   
“Hope.”  
The sound of her name coming out of the siphoner’s mouth makes her smile.   
“You have Landon and I have Jade. It works don’t you think?”  
Hope looks up, studying the younger girl’s face. Her eyes were red and puffy as she sported a pout. It was obvious that Josie was crying because of her. She sighed squeezing the other girl’s hand memorizing the feeling before saying, “Definitely.”  
Hope’s blue eyes takes Josie in and she finds herself leaning as she bites her lips. Hope’s eye immediately stares at the siphoner’s lip as she leans in to meet her.  
“Ugh my feet hurts.”  
They look up to see Lizzie barging into the room.  
“Why do I feel like I interpreted something.”  
“You didn’t.” They say in unison.  
“Right. Well glad to see you awake Hope, while you dreaming we had to study your family tree and let me just say those letters your dad wrote to our mother is ugh.”  
Josie blushes at the memory.  
“What?”  
“I’ll admit he was sexy especially that accent but reading about his 70 favorite sex position between him and my mom has changed sex for me.”  
“I’m glad your inspired.”  
“More them expired.”  
“Can we change the topic please?” Josie asks shaking her head to rid the memory.  
“Of course my dear sister let’s talk about Jade’s favorite positions.”  
“Lizzie-“ they say in unison.  
“Plus don’t you hate her.” Josie states.  
“Not exactly, I just think dating a ripper is irresponsible.”  
“Aren’t you doing that though.”  
“I am allowed to live on the wild side Josette,plus she scares me and I have had to interact with Penelope. I’m just saying every time I think it can’t get worse it does. Although I guess nothing is worse than Landon so I should cut you some slack. Lord forgives if you do that again.”  
“Wow Lizzie, you never ceases to amaze me.”Hope says laughing.  
“That’s what the A in Lizzie is for.” She states proudly.  
Before Hope can respond a notes flies and lands in her arms.  
“Glad you are awake, get your strength trust me you will need it.  
Francis Mikaelson.  
The note goes up in flames as she finish reading burning her fingers slightly.  
“Okay what to heal.” Lizzie says and Hope thinks it’s the note that had the blonde shook but it was just an auburn hair girl’s head on the hospital floor.


End file.
